A gift for Marie
by Animegx43
Summary: A Christmas party for the Flynns, the Flecthers, and their extended family. Especially for Phineas's and Isabella's daughter, who's getting a giant present from her best friend. What could it be? -If you never heard of the oc Marie Flynn, don't read.


A present for Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember<br>The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94.  
><strong>**Jazz Rai belongs to Sam-ely-ember and Melty19.  
>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Now this story is really only meant for those who already know these Original Characters from Deviantart .com. If you don't know them, you may not be overly interested in this story.**

**Just giving a fair warning.**

* * *

><p>Despite being a cold day on December 24, there are still people out there who're willing to walk out in the freezing cold for one reason or another. A young indian girl, dragging behind a large present box, bigger then her own body, is a prime example. 10 year old, Jasmine Rai, after a long walk through the snow, finally makes it to her best friend's house.<p>

"Whoo. Finally made it."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

And none other then Phineas Flynn answers the door.

"Jazz, what took you? Your parents have been here for half an hour!"

"Sorry, Mr. Flynn. I just wanted to bring Marie's Christmas present myself."

"Oh, wow." Phineas says as he sees the giant box. "Better let me bring that in for you. Come inside, get warm, and enjoy the party."

"Thanks, Mr. Flynn."

* * *

><p>After a long trip over, Jazz deserves to relax a little now. After all, what can be more fun then to be at a Christmas party hosted by your best friend's parents. Everyone close to the family is here. The grand-parents,Linda and Lawrence,, Isabella's mother, and even Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his ex-wife Charlene, Jeremy and Candace Johnson, along with their kids, and as already mentioned, Baljeet and Mishti. Strangely, Ferb and Vanessa are here too, but their son Thomas isn't.<p>

"HI JAZZ!" Marie shouts. "Wha'cha doing?"

"Hey Marie!" Jazz says as she and Marie give each other a quick hug. "Pretty full house, huh?"

"I know, right?" Marie answers. "And everyone is loving it! I can't keep Mommy and Daddy away from the mistletoe, Grandma Linda has made great snacks, and even Tommy's grandpa is having fun! And he HATES Christmas."

True enough, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is enjoying himself. Right now, he's petting Marie's pet Platypus, Perry.

"Aww, now aren't you the cutest platypus ever?" Doofenshmirtz coos as he pets Perry. "If you didn't remind me so much of my life-long nemesis, Perry the Platypus, why I'd proprably kidnap you and keep you all to myself."

"Krrrr..."

Perry mean while, is debating on whether to bite the doctor's hand when he can, or conintue letting the doctor continue petting him.

"JAZZ!" Baljeet yells when he sees his daughter. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, Dad. I needed some extra time to finish wrapping Marie's present."

"You got me a present?" Marie asks.

And right on cue, Phineas finally manages to drag Marie's giant gift into the living room where everyone is sitting.

"Dang, Jasmine! It feels like you put one of Dr. D's inators in this box." Phineas says. "Where do you get that kind of muscle?"

The moment Marie's eyes make contact with the giant box, her eyes glint.

"Sorry if it's in the form of a Christmas present, but I couldn't figure out whether you were Jewish or not. If so, then Happy Hannukkah!"

"OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT HOW BIG IT IS! I CAN'T WAIT TO OPEN IT!" She screams as she jumps up and down in excitement. "CAN I OPEN IT NOW!"

"Sorry, dear." Isabella says. "But you're gonna have to wait tommorow on Christmas to open it."

"Oh, come on Mom! Don't I get to open a present on every day of Hannukkah?"

"She has a point, Isa. And she IS half jewish." Isabella's mother says.

"Actually, you're probably smart to open it now. " Jazz says. "After all, I kind of blocked off the air holes with the wrapping paper!"

"IT"S ALIVE!" Everybody on the room shouts.

Now Marie is more then curious about her present. She's BEYOND curious. She doesn't even care about how her mother thinks, she's openning the present right now!

"What ever it is, it better be Platypus friendly." Phineas says, being worried about Perry.

After a few seconds, Marie rips through the wrapping paper and reaches the box itself. Not wanting to deal with the suspence a second longer, she throws the top of the box off and peers inside. She has the beggest grin in the world, but then she see's what's inside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MARIE!" Jazz shouts.

Inside the box is Marie's main best friend, Thomas Fletcher. But Thomas himself has been wrapped up with red ribbons, with one ribbon covering over his mouth, and has his hands tied behind his back and his legs wrapped up together, keeping him from moving around. And to top the 'gift' off, Thomas is wearing a special hat that has a wire on it. The wire is being used to hold a mistletoe in front of him. This really is a present that only Jazz would think of.

"Well? Do you like your present? You're free to use it in anyway you see fit!"

Although surprising, and she cerntainly doesn't realize it right away, Marie slowly regains the smile on her face.

"I love it, Jazz!" Marie says, keeping her eyes laid on her present.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! My Christmas one-shot for Phineas and Ferb.<strong>

**As mentioned above, this was a story I made specifically for Deviantart where the OC's are known. I'm sure a few of you know them already, but that's who this was written for.**

**If you don't like the charactersor the story, don't bother commenting, because I gave you a fair warning. But just in case, I'm ready for the hate comments.**

**Oh, but to everyone anyway...Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


End file.
